la noticia que no espere
by emyli1991
Summary: una carta sin remitente y una foto vieja fue todo lo que necesito para que su mundo cambiará radicalmente , el un hombre dedicado al amor alguien que vivía y respiraba por el nunca imagino que el destino le diera tan dura prueba ...


todos en lme estaban asustados y realmente nerviosos , era 14 de febrero y su presidente no habia hecho ni dicho nada al respecto al contrario hacia apenas una hora que lo vieron llegar pero en lugar de mostrar una sonrisa radiante mostraba un aura de depresión y todos sabían lo que eso significaba por lo que la mayoría huyó del lugar temiendo lo peor ...

ren y yashiro caminaban rumbo a la oficina del presidente , necesitaban hablar con el acerca de la película en la que ren habia aceptado trabajar tragic maker y donde interpretarla a Caín hell pero al llegar a la empresa notaron que algo andaba mal puesto que todos se veían nerviosos aún así no quiso preguntar pues sospechaba que la noticia no le agradaría por lo que siguió su camino sin embargo al llegar a la oficina de lory el escalofrío de hizo aún más grande más cuando al entrar a la oficina vio algo que nunca había visto , la oficina no estaba decorada, no tenía globos ,flores ,corazones ni estaba ambientada a ningún tema y aún peor fue ver a lory con un traje sangre parado junto a su gran ventanal con la mirada perdida hacia los grandes edificios ,eso sin duda era señal del Apocalipsis ...

era 14 de febrero , su día favorito de todo el año , el día donde todos se demostraban el gran amor que se tenían y donde el podía dar todo el amor que tenía guardado por lo que rapidamente llamo a ruto para explicarle como decorarian su oficina y como procederian ese día estaba notablemente emocionado tanto que siendo apenas las cinco de la mañana ya estaba planeando todo , sonrió al pensar en lo que haría ese día , sin embargo nada lo prepararia para lo que sucederia , siguió haciendo planes hasta las seis de la mañana ya que quería poner manos a la obra y para eso necesitaba arreglarse e ir con ruto a la agencia pero antes de siquiera empezar a cambiarse unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención por lo que fue a abrir con una gran sonrisa , al llegar pudo ver a su leal sirviente y este traía una carta en sus manos ..

\- presidente ha llegado esta carta hace unos momentos ...

\- mi estimado ruto no te parece que es muy temprano para la correspondencia ?? déjala en la oficina más tarde la leere dijo lory para despedir a su asistente sin embargo cuando este dio la vuelta para retirarse algo le dijo que tenía que leerla ..

\- entonces me retiro ...

\- espera ... ya la trajiste así que dejala la leere de una vez dé todas formas no me tomará mucho tiempo ...

tomó la carta en sus manos y sintió una punzada en el estómago , había algo que no le gustaba algo que realmente le inquietaba , busco el remitente para saber quien la mandaba pero el sobre sólo decía "para lory takarada " lo cual aumentó su inquietud respiró hondo antes de abrirla y sacó de ella una hoja con una escritura pulcra y fina no cabía duda que la habia escrito una dama quizás era una carta de amor se dijo a si mismo por lo que una sonrisa se poso en su rostro , sonrisa que conforme leía se iba borrando apenas terminó de leer metió la mano nuevamente al sobre y sacó de el una foto en blanco y negro vieja donde se podía ver a una pequeña niña de cabello negro en dos coletas sonriendo y vistiendo un kimono de flores atras de ella se veia arboles y un rio , lory sintio que el piso se le movia y las lagrimas salian de su rostro , llevo sus manos nuevamente a la carta y volvio a leer...

" mi estimado takarada San, se peguntara el motivo de esta carta y el porqué en este día , se que quizás después de leerla usted me odie pero siento que es necesario informar de esta situación, y pedir enardecidamente su ayuda.

hace más de 17 años que yo guardo un gran secreto , uno que siempre desee llevarme a la tumba sin embargo ante la situación en la que me encuentro me veo en la necesidad de hablar .

yo lo conocí cuando usted era un actor uno muy famoso , y usted se preparaba para tomar en sus mano la compañía lme , mi amiga a quien usted llamo como hikari fue la que nos presento , usted estaba muy enamorado y a mi me emociono eso sin embargo ella sólo estaba interesada en su dinero y usted lo descubrió por lo que su relación terminó y usted se alejó de ella siempre me arrepentí de lo que ella le había hecho , usted era viudo por lo que la traición dé ella le dolió , después de eso yo me aleje de ella me sentí decepcionada más cuando supe que ella no le dijo su verdadero nombre al contrario .

pido disculpas por haberle ocultado su nombre y me siento culpable por eso pero hay algo de lo que me siento aún más culpable .

meses después de que usted se fuera ella enfermo , o al menos eso fue lo que pensamos en un principio sin embargo no era así si no todo lo contrario , sae chan estaba embarazada , quise decirle pero ella me rogó que no lo hiciera así que calle , meses después nació una pequeña niña hermosa y amable pero su madre la repudió y la maltrato hasta que un día ella se fue dejando a la niña en manos de la hermana de katagari sensei y ahí fue donde yo pude respirar en paz, todos estos años he vivido con el peso de las mentiras en mi conciencia y así pensaba seguir hasta que hace una semana ella regreso sólo para buscar a alguien con dinero para comprometer a su hija gracias a kami ella ya no se encontraba en el pueblo pero sae dijo que la buscaría y la obligaría a casarse y es por eso por lo que recurro a usted , la pequeña aún tiene 17 años y es menor de edad por lo que necesita a alguien que la protega y la ayude , lamentablemente yo nunca tuve relación con la pequeña por lo que no la conozco ni se su nombre y la familia de katagari San no me quiso dar información ni el nombre de ella sin embargo se que la chica se fue con su amigo y el pertenece al medio por lo que estoy segura que usted podrá localizarla así que por favor ayudela busquela y salvela de su madre ella no se tiene la culpa de las cosas que pasaron y por favor perdóneme "

lory aún estaba en shock por lo que se dirigió a su closet y rápidamente se puso un traje para salir rumbo a la agencia , en el camino le contó todo a ruto y le pidió cancelara todos sus planes y buscará a los mejores investigadores si bien la carta no tenía remitente la historia con hikari era verdad no sabía si creer en todo pero si era cierto tenía que encontar a su hija a como diera lugar.

al llegar a lme sintio trizteza , era un día que debía festejar pero por primera vez después de años sentía su cuerpo pesado y sin animos por lo que rapidamente se dirio a su oficina , y al llegar no pudo evitar ver por su ventana , aún tenía la foto de su hija en la mano había algo que le llamaba en esa niña y al verla realmente pensó que era su hija , estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de como su actor número 1 entró a su oficina

ren y yashiro no sabían que hacer ni como hablarle al presidente ya que tenían un muy mal presentimiento por lo que armandose de valor le llamo hasta que el hizo caso ..

\- presidente de encuentra usted bien ??

\- oh yashiro , ren a que hora llegaron ?? disculpen no los escuché hablar ...

\- no tiene mucho presidente pero le sucede algo ??

\- algo es poco ren sabes se supone que hoy debería estar feliz sin embargo no puedo siento que mi corazón se cae a pedazos y aunque me cueste admitirlo hoy siento rencor y odio .. dijo lory mientras apretaba fuertemente la foto que aún llevaba en sus manos

\- PRESIDENTE !!!! QUE ES LO QUE LO TIENE ASÍ dijo alarmado yashiro ...

\- mi hija ..

\- usted no tiene hija presidente ..dijo ren sin comprender del todo las palabras de su jefe.

\- eso mismo pensaba yo pero hoy me he enterado que estaba equivocado ..

\- como ???

\- hoy alguien me ha informado que tengo una hija qunque aun no lo he confirmado mi corazon me dice que es verdad .

\- disculpe jefe pero no ha pensado que quizás sólo quieren sacarle dinero .. dijo ren .

\- si ren en algún momento lo pensé sin embargo no puedo simplemente desechar la idea ... necesito localizarla y corroborar si es o no mi hija sin embargo no tengo ninguna pista de donde encontrarla ..

\- y entonces como sabe que tiene una hija ..

\- tengo una carta de alguien que dice conocerla y también tengo una foto que me han enviado el día de hoy y siendo sinceros ella se parece a kouhi cuando era niño y es muy bonita dijo lory viendo la foto que tenía en la mano ..

\- presidente me permite verla ... dijo ren para despues tomar la foto en su mano ..

ren tomo la foto e inmediatamente se dispuso a verla , pero al ver la foto sintio como su alma se iba al suelo ..

\- kyoko chan .. murmuró ren

\- de que hablas

\- la de la foto es mogami San ...

lory sonrio ahora ya sabía quien podía se su hija sólo quedaba salir de dudas no cabía duda que esa carta le cambiaría la vida

Hola no me maten este es un oneshot posiblemente tenga secuela pero no aseguró nada


End file.
